The Pokegirl Kunoichi
by Arashi Namikaze594
Summary: Everything after her combined attack with Sasuke was a blank. What had happened to Obito? Where was the Jūbi? And what was a Pokegirl? Follow Natsumi as she travels the Ruby League, searching for clues to the final fate of her homeland and a way to return. A difficult goal, considering the fact that she wasn't human anymore. fem!Naruto x harem. Pokegirl!Naruto.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The concept of Pokegirls was created by Metroanime. This is an AU story and a crossover between Naruto and Pokegirls. Updates will be slow between work and school, but I'm aiming for a chapter every two weeks.

AN: This is a work of fiction and should not be taken seriously in regards to my views on society, women, men, etc. Furthermore, there will be violence, blood, cursing, lemons, and anything else my mind comes up with. If you don't like any of these things then don't read my story and don't complain. Reviews, constructive criticism, and comments are greatly appreciated, but please, no flames.

Hi everyone and thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and it is a fem!Naruto and Pokegirl crossover. Expect a fem!Naruto (Natsumi) to be a little ooc due to a few changes in how she grew up. Her base skills are similar to that of canon Naruto, but with the addition of a few wind jutsu and more in depth knowledge of skills. If you don't like any of that, then do not read any further.

Well, that's enough announcements for now, read and enjoy!

"Regular Speech"

_"Regular Thinking"_

**"Bijū/Higher Beings/Jutsu"**

_**"Bijū/Higher Beings Thinking"**_

"Radio"

"_Telepathy_"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Username: *******_

_Password: *******_

_Date: 2/27/298 AS_

_Researcher's Log:_

_Our sensors have detected high levels of magical energy near Delta Base in the Ruby League. Investigations have uncovered the remains of what appeared to be a portal of unknown energy along with an unknown female in critical condition. Preliminary diagnostics showed major head trauma, cellular damage to the entirety of her right arm, a fist sized hole through her stomach, as well as lacerations and bruises covering the rest of her body. The female, designated Subject G-051, demonstrated rapid regenerative abilities, healing the near-fatal injuries within the hour. She is currently being transported to Gamma Base where I will begin examinations and experimentations._

_End Log 37..._

* * *

_**Ruby League Headquarters, Stalixes City (299 AS)**_

Alarms blared within the command center of the Ruby League as workers and other personnel sought to locate the source of the disturbance. Hal Vetrov, the Harem Master stationed at the headquarters, ran to the nearest monitor, initiating the center's scanner in order to locate the source of the disturbance. Data flashed before Hal's jaded blue eyes as the scanners scoured the Ruby League for the energy that set off the detection alarms. Eyes shifting to the upper right corner of his monitor, Hal watched as the image of a woman appeared. Said woman had light blue skin and purple hair that reached down to her pert ass. The woman was clad in only a skintight purple bodysuit with a deep v-neck that reached down to the lower slopes of her shapely breasts.

"What do you have for me, Serina?" questioned Hal as he continued to scan through the data.

"The energy spike originated from the Ural Mountains. The energy does not match anything in the database," the woman, Serina wrinkled her brow as she continued, "However, it has some similarities to the energy Kunoichi use for their ninjutsu, as well the chi that certain pokegirls utilize."

"Are there any squads in the area, Sirena?"

"Yes, John is only a few miles away from the approximate location of the spike. Shall I alert him of the situation?"

"Yeah, tell him to investigate the area for anything out of the ordinary. Deadly force is authorized if the spike is the result of SEELE or Team activity."

"Isn't that a little extreme Hal?" asked Sirena, her digital form flickering as if to belay her apprehension.

"Always assume the worst with the unknown Sirena, always assume the worst..." was the only response Sirena would receive from Hal as he went to manually deactivate the alarms and inform the rest of the tamers of the situation, leaving Sirena to her thoughts.

"Master can be such an interesting human sometimes..." Sirena muttered to herself, turning back into data as she transversed cyberspace to alert the appropriate Videogirls of the energy spike.

* * *

_**Gamma Base, Ural Mountains (15 Minutes Earlier)**_

Deep within the Ural Mountains lay Gamma Base, main research and experimentation base of Team Trauma in the Ruby League. The base was well hidden, identifiable only by the slight indentations at the base of the smallest mountain, Mt. Hart. The base consisted of five main rooms and several sub-rooms, with each of the main rooms attached to a single, straight corridor. On the left of the corridor lay the barracks, which bridged into a dozen personal quarters, each room a sizeable 20x20 feet. Next to the barracks was the mess hall, a spacious room where pokegirl and tamer alike could be seen milling about as they ate their meals, some discussing experiments while others talked of their latest heists and exploits. Across the hall from the barracks was the training room, a large, spherical room where 20 pokegirls could easily fit in and still have enough room to not get caught up in someone else's attack. And next to the training room was the armory, filled with a plethora of items and equipment that ranged from sealed tech to modified pokedexes and evolutionary stones to potions.

Finally, at the end of the hall was the laboratory, where the myriad of researchers and doctors performed their experiments in the name of their twisted perversions. The lab consisted of three high-powered computer terminals, each one attached to a separate liquid-filled tank. To the side of the tank was what could only be described as a mad scientists wet dream, a high-tech steel lab table with cuffs to bind any unlucky soul to the table. Above, a plethora of assorted mechanical devices, ranging from mechanical arms to automated injectors stood at the ready to torture any poor soul to the scientist's content.

Two figures, a man and a woman, could be seen working within the lab, arguing with each other as they stood in front of the middle tank. Said tank was filled with a murky, green liquid, containing a vaguely female figure.

The man stood at 5'9", his teal hair spiked in random directions, shadowing his circular glasses. The man, Dr. Yung, was clad in a tattered, worn out lab coat that had clearly seen better days. Light blue jeans clung to his waist and fell just above his black boots.

Glowering at the woman in front of him, yelled, "Damn it, Jean! You're species are renown for possessing incredible telepathic powers, so why the hell can't you penetrate her mind? For fuck's sake, if an Alaka-Wham can't penetrate the subjects mind, then who can!?"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't infused the DNA of a dark type into her I would've been able to penetrate her mind by now! It was hard enough before the modifications, but now it's practically impossible!" Jean retorted, her face flashing into an annoyed scowl before quickly returning to her usual stoic expression.

"How was I supposed to know that integrating Shadowcat DNA with her own would fortify her mental barriers to such a degree! It's not like anyone's ever successfully creating such a complicated G-Spliced before."

"As brilliant as you are in genetic modifications, you can be a complete and utter fool in terms of other matters."

"Oh just shut up and try entering her mind again, I want to know everything about the subjects internal energy supply." ordered Yung, his face flushing in embarrassment over his mistake. "Get to it, the scans show that my modifications have altered her energy pathways from their original state, and I want to know how they worked before she came to our world."

Turning away from the Alaka-Wham, Dr. Yung proceeded to the terminal connected to the subject's tank, assessing G-051's vitals as Jean prepared her powers for another psychic probe. Jean grunted in frustration as the girl resisted her mental assault, sweat dripping from her forehead and antennae from the mental exertion. Her frustration mounting, Jean couldn't help but think about Yung's misconduct and disregard for orders.

_"If only that fool had listened to his orders and waited for me to arrive here from the Indigo base! I could have broken into the girl's mind in a matter of weeks instead of months, but no! That idiot of a geneticist had to start analyzing and experimenting on her as soon as he could. He didn't even wait a week for me to get here, let alone the two months it took me to finish my mission in Indigo! By the Thousand Gods, as soon as I've broken this girl's mind, I'll turn Yung's brain to mush and make him walk right into the Jusenkyo pools!"_

Finishing her mental rant, the Alaka-Wham returned to the daunting task at hand, slowly tearing down the girl's mental barriers. But even with her impressive emotional control, Jean couldn't help but continue to dwell on her feelings for Dr. Yung, her hatred and disgust festering and weakening her psychic probes.

Even as the mental walls began to repair themselves from Jean's weakening probes, she felt something resonate inside her with the girl, her anger. Capitalizing on the anger within the girl, Jean used her own anger to fuel her psychic probes, an action that few of her species would ever do. Her anger fueled probes attacked the girl's mind with vigor, tearing down her mental barriers with ease.

Tearing down the last barrier with a final mental push, Jean could only pant in exhaustion as months of effort finally paid off and she was free to explore the subject's mind. Imagine her surprise when she felt herself being pulled into G-051's mindscape!

_*Inside G-051's Mindscape*_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Waking up in a sewer was definitely not what Jean had been expecting when her target had pulled her into her mindscape. For someone to pull her into their mindscape would mean they had great psychic powers, which would mean that their mindscape should be in excellent condition, better than a sewer at the very least. Regardless, she had a job to do, viewing this girl's memories and then breaking her mind until she was totally subservient to Team Trauma.

A frown marred Jean's face as she stood up from the murky ankle deep water, her psychic probes dissipating as soon as she formed them. With a sigh she started walking forward, trying and failing to summon her probes. As her journey through the sewer-like mindscape reached the 40 minute, she approached a fork in the path. Extending her senses down the two paths, Jean failed to sense any presence down the right path.

She couldn't help but shiver as she felt _something_ down the left path. Whatever it was, it was very old and _very_ powerful, like some sort of eldritch creature whose power outshined even Typhonna's! Jean knew that such a power could be instrumental to Team Trauma's goals, and that by all means she should, at the very least, attempt to find the source of the power and take control of it. Still... she couldn't help but hesitate at the aura she was sensing, it's power overwhelming her and threatening to crush her mind in an instant.

In an instant the oppressive aura was gone, allowing Jean to regain her senses with a gasp.

_"Whatever that was it was powerful. I have to be ready in case the aura returns."_ Jean thought to herself as she reinforced her mental barriers, as well as creating several extra ones. As she walked through the hallway, Jean noticed an eerie red light emanating from the end of the hall, giving off the same aura as the power she sensed earlier.

Finally she came to the end of the hallway and entered a large room. At the far end of the room was a massive gate, it's metal doors wide open revealing an endless abyss of darkness. Jean walked up to the gate until she was about twenty feet from it. Using her telekinesis to manipulate the water around her, Jean formed a wreckball sized glob of water and then launched it forward into the darkness.

With a gasp Jean fell backwards into the water, shock overwhelming her as an enormous pair of crimson eyes appeared from the darkness. Terror filled her mind as the beast's head came into light, causing Jean to slowly crawl away from the monster. The light revealed it to have a roughly vulpine face with dark orange fur. It's maw was filled with razor sharp teeth, each the size of a pre-war car, and a set of elongated ears rested atop its head, vaguely reminiscent of pointed rabbit ears. It's mouth opened and a deep, guttural voice echoed throughout the chamber, paralyzing Jean as the aura from earlier reappeared in an instant.

**"Why are you here mind walker? Speak now, and choose your words carefully."**

Gathering her courage, Jean slowly stood up and used her telekinesis to levitate until she was eye-level with the massive beast. She took several deep breaths to steady herself before replying.

"I am Jean, an Alaka-Wham who was asked to examine the mind and memories that belong to this body." Technically, it was truth... it just wasn't the whole truth. She really hoped that this... creature wasn't telepathic, because she was screwed if it was. Still, she had a job to do and she needed to find out just what she was conversing with. "And who or what are you? You're certainly not the girl whose body we're in."

She never noticed during her musings that the water below her had slowly began to bubble as the beast's red energy spread across the water's surface. It's eyes narrowed into a glare and it's mouth curled into a snarl as it began to growl at the impudent little girl that dared to insult it.

**"I am The Kyūbi no Yoko, greatest of the bijū! You're emotions betray you, I can practically taste your malice and deceit. You are a fool if you believe you can control my kit. Now, GET OUT!"**

The beast, Kyuubi, was roaring by the time he finished his sentence, his fury causing a wave of hatred to overwash Jean. With a start she noticed tendrils of red energy rising from the bubbling water below. The tendrils shot out at her like lance, attempting to impale her as she deftly dodged them. Jean tried focusing her telekinesis to stop the lances, which only seemed to aggravate Kyuubi more as some of the tendrils formed clawed hands and made to grab her.

Jean let out a pained cry as one of the tendrils wrapped around her ankle, feeling as if someone had just doused it in acid. The pain in her ankle caused her to lose focus, resulting in her falling into the bubbling water, where she was wrapped in a cocoon of the acidic tendrils. Kyuubi's malicious laughter filled the chamber as Jean struggled against the cocoon, screaming in pain as his chakra dissolved her flesh.

Her screeches of pain reached a new zenith as she was forcibly ejected out of the girl's mind and back into her own body.

_*Real World*_

Even back in her own body, Jean was still racked with pain, her body spasming as if in a seizure in an attempt to cope with the pain her mind had undergone. Everything was blurry as she looked around the lab, a slight ringing sound in her ears as she tried to recover from the Kyuubi's attack. She could vaguely make out the blare of the alarms and Dr. Yung's yelling through her pain induced fog.

As Jean struggled to regain control of her spasming body, Dr. Yung was hurriedly trying to stop the massive amounts of energy that his prized experiment was giving off. Yung gritted his teeth in frustration as he increased the amount of sedatives in paralyzing agents in G-051's tank, only for her mysterious power to repel and negate the potent substances. His efforts were further hampered as the tank malfunctioned, rendering it useless as the corrosive energy had fried the machine's circuitry.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jean needs to snap out of it and tell me what she did to set off G-051! At this rate she's going to-"_ Yung's train of thought was abruptly cut off as the tank's glass finally shattered, it's inhabitant stumbling out as smoke and wisps of malicious energy filled the room. Yung's face paled considerably as the energy filled the room, the hair on the back of his sneak bristling and sweat dripping down his face as his instincts screamed at him to run as far as possible before it was too late. Alas, it was of no use as the killing intent filled the room, paralyzing Yung and worsening Jean's pain-induced seizures.

A pulse of energy dispersed the smoke, revealing the subject to the panicked eyes of Yung and Jean. Bare to the world, she stood at 5'9" with pale, milky white skin. From her tailbone a 2 foot long cat tail with ebony fur waved lazily around before wrapping around her wide hips, emulating a furry belt. Her stomach was thin and lightly muscled, with what appeared to be a black tribal tattoo of the sun surrounded in mysterious text. Her breasts were large with light pink areolae and nipples. An extra pair of arms lay beneath her original pair, short claws where her fingernails should have been. Bat-like wings extended from her shoulder blades, reaching a wingspan of 6 feet as they extended themselves and stretched. Her face was sharp, bearing strong elven traits with a small nose and pointed elongated ears. Her cheeks had three whisker marks on them, giving her a feral quality. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue with vertical slit pupils, enhancing her feral qualities. Her hair was golden blonde mixed with several streaks of black that fell down to her waist.

An animalistic grunt escaped her mouth as more energy gathered around her body before bursting outwards as a wave of highly condensed energy, tearing apart the lab and sending both Jean and Dr. Yung into sweet unconsciousness. The girl paid little attention to the condition of her wardens as she stalked towards the exit, determined on retrieving her equipment and fleeing.

**"Kit! Kit listen to me! You need to snap out of it, you're chakra coils can't take much more of this!"** Kyūbi yelled within her mind to no avail. **"Damnit, Natsumi listen to me!"** he roared, finally snapping the girl, Natsumi, out of her feral state. With a start, Natsumi's eyes refocused and she took in the destroyed laboratory, her chakra cloak fading away as she calmed down. Her mind was still blurry and unfocused from being unconscious for so long, causing her to ignore her additional features in favor of escaping her prison.

_"Kurama, where am I? What happened to the hokage's, Sasuke, Obito, and the others?"_ Natsumi asked her tenant, perplexed at the oddity of her situation. **"I wish I could tell you kit. I don't remember anything after Tobirama teleported you over Obito to use your rasengan. Everything after that is just blank. We can focus on our missing memories later, right now you need to get out of here."** Natsumi readily agreed with his statement, hastily making it out of the laboratory in search of an exit.

* * *

_**1 Mile from Gamma Base, Ural Mountains**_

A figure trudged through the brush of the Ural Mountains. He was clearly male, standing at 6' even and clad in advanced looking dark-green armor with an assault rifle strapped to his armored man stopped in a small clearing, unafraid of ferals as pokegirls were rather rare on this side of the mountain range.

From his shoulder a small, projector-like device extended, projecting the image of a woman in her early 20's with purplish/bluish skin and dark blue hair cut in a bob. She wore a tight purple jumpsuit accentuating her breasts and curves and had lines of data scrolling down her body. Her ice blue eyes searched the clearing before landing on the armor clad form of her master before addressing him. "I've been scanning the area through your armor and I believe that I have found the source of the energy spike. There's an unnatural metal formation one mile from here. Based on my calculations, the formation is most likely a hidden bunker or base of some sort. I suggest that you three call out some reinforcements."

The armored man, John, nodded to his Video Girl before replying, "Understood, I'll bring out Linda, her tri-barrels should be enough to break into any base, legal or illegal."

"Understood. What's my role?" the Video Girl questioned, curious on her role in the battle likely to come.

"Support and defence. Use your electric attacks to paralyze and disable as many tamers and pokegirls as you can, then use your hard-light projectors to place protective shields around us. Once we find a terminal, I need you to hack into it and download everything they have into my armor."

"Understood, Chief."

"Good. Now, Linda come on out." John stated, tossing a pokeball into the air and releasing the aforementioned Linda. Standing at equal height with her partner, her skin was a dull matte that complimented her shoulder length black hair. She wore a suit of armor similar to her partner, but where he had a full helmet, she only had a glass visor covering her face. She was the epitome of a battle ready GunValkyrie.

"Prep for battle Linda, we're about to enter a likely Team affiliated bunker. Quantity and strength of enemies are unknown" John ordered, unstrapping his assault rifle and checking the ammo cartridge.

With a quick, "Affirmative Chief," Linda begin stalking towards the bunker's location, tri-barreled guns extending from her forearms in anticipation. She could hardly wait, her excitement mounting at the prospect of combat against scum like Team Rocket or any of the other Team organizations.

John couldn't help but shake his head at his GunValkyrie's expression, and was thankful that at least one of his girls, his Video Girl, enjoyed more than just combat and sex. He moved forward to catch up with his battle-hungry pokegirl, his Video Girl right behind him and ready to provide support if needed. Although calm as he neared the bunker, John couldn't help but have one final thought as they neared the base, _"I've got a feeling this little mission is just gonna be one big cluster fuck."_


	2. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The concept of Pokegirls was created by Metroanime. This is an AU story and a crossover between Naruto and Pokegirls. Updates will be slow between work and school, but I'm aiming for a chapter every two weeks.

AN: This is a work of fiction and should not be taken seriously in regards to my views on society, women, men, etc. Furthermore, there will be violence, blood, cursing, lemons, and anything else my mind comes up with. If you don't like any of these things then don't read my story and don't complain. Reviews, constructive criticism, and comments are greatly appreciated, but please, no flames.

Alright, Chapter 2 is up and running and contains my first (admittedly one-sided) fight scenes! I wanna give a shoutout and say thanks to Tsewell526 for being the first person to post a review of my story.

**Q&A**

**kira09: That would spoil the surprise if I told my future plans. And yes, having foreign DNA of what are essential horny bio-weapons and seeing what happens is incredibly painful, comparable, if not worse, than having a b****ijū ripped out of you for three days and being awake the entire time.**

Well that's enough announcements for now, read and enjoy!

"Regular Speech"

_"Regular Thinking"_

**"Bijū/Higher Beings/Jutsu"**

_**"Bijū/Higher Beings Thinking"**_

"Radio"

"_Telepathy_"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

_Username: ******_

_Password: ******_

_Date: 3/4/298 AS_

_Researcher's Log:_

_Nearly a week has passed by since I recieved G-051. My superiors have commissioned me to create another G-Spliced, one that surpasses all my previous creations. Her high-speed regeneration should allow her to survive any genetic modifications I do to her, which means that she should be able to survive and retain a humanoid form with more foreign DNA than most others. I'm practically salivating at the prospect of creating such a girl...I doubt I'll be able to hold off experimenting on her before Jean arrives in April._

_End Log 38..._

* * *

_**Gamma Base, Ural Mountain Range (With Natsumi)**_

With the destroyed laboratory behind her, Natsumi stalked through the base's main hallway, hoping to find the exit before she was spotted by someone else. Ten minutes passed before she came before a pair of metallic doors. She pressed her ear to the door on the left, trying to listen to any activity within.

She was surprised when she discovered that she could hear everything inside the room without the use of chakra. Based on what she could hear, it sounded like the room was some sort of rec room or cafeteria. She could hear several conversations going on, all of which revolved around something called a "pokegirl". She wasn't sure what a "pokegirl" was, but if her kidnappers were interested in them, they must have been pretty important.

Natsumi removed her ear from the door, deciding that going into that door would only alert her captors of her escape. Repeating the process for the door on the right, Natsumi failed to hear any noises within the room. Unable to hear anything, Natsumi attempted to draw out enough of Kurama's chakra in order to enter her** Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**, but was only able to draw out enough to activate her **Initial Chakra Shroud**.

_"Why can't I draw out anymore of your chakra Kurama?"_ Natsumi questioned her partner and tenant, worried that something could be wrong with him or the seal.

**"You can't draw on anymore of my chakra because that's all that I have right now. I used the rest of my chakra to make sure your body didn't break down during experiments you underwent."** came the simple, albeit alarming response from her partner. The fact he had mentioned experiments being done to her body setting off alarms in her head.

_"What the hell do you mean by experiments Kurama? What did they do to me while I was unconscious?"_

That question was enough to make Kurama sweatdrop, the fact that she hadn't noticed the radical alterations to her body would've been amusing if they weren't trying to escape from an enemy base. **"I know you're a bit thick headed, but tell me you're joking. You haven't noticed any changes to your body at all?"**

_"Well my breasts feel heavier..."_ And then she noticed a few of her new features, namely her enhanced bust and extra arms. _"Holy shit! I'm like that freak from the Sound Five, Kadomatsu or whatever his name was. What else did those crazy scientists do to me!?"_

**"Worry about your other changes later! I can't sense any negative emotions inside of that room, so fry that security panel with chakra and hope it's an armory or an exit."**

_"Right! But how do I control these extra arms? And how can you sense what's in that room?"_

**"Baka! I can feel and sense everything you do when you're drawing on my chakra, hence I can sense negative emotions even if you can't. And control your extra arms like you would control your chakra arms, just remember that they have the same limitations of your original arms."**

Nodding at Kurama's advice, Natsumi tried to flex her extra arms, succeeding in gaining motor function in them. Too bad the reflexes in her no arms were nowhere near as good as the ones in her original arms, meaning they would be next to useless in an actual fight.

Natsumi examined the panel that kept the door locked, it appeared to require a four-digit code in order to unlock the door, leaving her with two options. On the one hand, she could try and guess the code, hoping the alarms wouldn't go off if she was wrong, which would probably happen. Or she could channel some of Kurama's chakra into the panel like he had suggested, overloading it and once again hoping no alarms would go off. The latter was definitely the better option, it at least had the possibility of working.

The grin that formed on her face threatened to split it in half as the panel sparked and short circuited, the door opening to reveal a storeroom. Walking inside, Natsumi took note of a myriad of items, none of which she recognized. On one shelf there were boxes full of odd looking stones. Taking a peek into one of the boxes, she saw it was full of elliptical stones, all a shiny yellow with an odd flame marking in the center.

She put the box back into it's original position, looking for anything that was familiar. After passing a shelf full of red rectangular devices, she finally found some familiar objects, namely her sage coat and scrolls. **"Fūin: Kai!"** With a quick burst of chakra the her sealing supplies were released from one of her scrolls. Dipping her brush into the sealing ink, she started to trace an intricate array of symbols on her upper left forearm. She finished the new seal in under a minute and channeled some of her chakra into it, causing it to briefly glow blue as it was set. She then proceeded to reseal her supplies into their scrolls, and then sealed her scrolls and coat into the new storage seal on her forearm.

She continued looking around the storeroom, finding her kunai and shuriken pouches a few minutes latter. She sealed them into her forearm seal, along with a few katana and tantos that she found near a bunch of other, more exotic weapons and armors. Now she just had to find a way out of this place.

* * *

_**Gamma Base Entrance (With John and his Team)**_

They had found the bunker's entrance and had been trying to find a way to open it for the last three minutes to no avail. As it was, Linda was ready to simply destroy the false mountain wall and charge in guns a blazing. John was tempted, he was so _very_ tempted to just let Linda blow down the entrance and take down any hostiles they encountered. The fact that Linda wouldn't stop begging him to allow her to do just that was quickly grating on his nerves.

"C'mon Chief, just let me shoot down the door! All it would take is a single Penetrator or Bullet Burst attack and bam! Down goes the door." He really needs to knock that violent streak out of her, it's just unbecoming of a soldier. "Pwease John? It's not like 'Tana has been able to hack into the entrance's lock."

As far as he was concerned, saying "pwease" was just overtop, especially for a girl decked out in full body armor with tri-barreled guns extending from her forearms. But she did bring up a good point. They couldn't just knock on the entrance and ask to be let in, and if his Video Girl couldn't hack the entrance, then he certainly would not be able to. "Charge your tri-barrels and use your Penetrator attack. Stay behind me after the doors are down until you've reloaded, then take point with me."

The entrance exploded in a burst of metal and rock before he had even finished his sentence, the trigger happy GunValkyrie wearing a satisfied smirk on her face as she waited for her guns to reload._ "One thing's for sure."_ John thought to himself as his squad entered the bunker. _"They'll definitely know we're here now."_

* * *

_**Gamma Base Mess Hall (With Team Trauma)**_

An explosion rocked the mess hall, sending the grunts scattering as they waited for another attack to come. When no such follow up attack came, the head grunt was quick to scramble to his feet, barking out orders to his underlings.

"Squads two and three, go the lab and make sure Dr. Yung and the experiment are still intact! Squad four, go to the armory and grab the elemental pistols and provide cover-fire for myself and squad one! Squad one, you'll be with me confronting whatever caused that explosion!" When no one started to do what they were ordered to do, his temper flared and he yelled, "Move it, people!" His yell knocked the others out of their stupor, the grunts now scampering off to follow their orders.

* * *

_**Gamma Base Armory (With Natsumi)**_

Natsumi's head turned to the armory exit as an explosion went off somewhere in the base. She sealed away the last of her supplies, namely her hitai-ate and her hidden kunai mechanisms. Sending chakra into her forearm seal, Natsumi unsealed her kunai pouch and shuriken holster, placing them on her hips and thigh respectively.

Natsumi headed towards the armory entrance, pulling out a kunai in case she ran into any trouble. She had been lucky so far, the security of her prison being surprisingly lax. Too bad her luck had just ran out as she heard people approaching. She ran to the nearest wall, using her chakra to climb up it and onto the ceiling where she waited for her captors to arrive.

Outside the armory, the five members of squad four were on high alert after noticing the destroyed control panel and open door. They didn't know whether or not the damage had been caused by the explosion, which was unlikely since the control panel was the only damaged object they had encountered while heading towards the armory. The other possibility was that someone had purposely short circuited the control panel in order to raid the armory, which seemed more likely than the previous theory.

Grunt 1 looked at his squadmates, the four other men decked out in the same black uniform as he was. Each wore a serious expression on their face and each had taken out a pokeball in case a fight broke out. The five entered the armory and quickly went off towards the weapons section in order to grab the elemental pistols. They had just passed the medical supplies when a shadow dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Grunt 5.

Natsumi had seen the five men enter the room and watched as they headed over to where she had retrieved her weapons and pilfered several swords. She crawled along the ceiling in order to intercept their path before waiting for them to pass by. Natsumi dropped down as the last man passed by, grabbing his head and pulling it up. With a quick motion she slashed the man's throat open, granting him a quick and painless death. The remaining four men turned around as they heard the thud of their companion's body hit the ground, shocked to see both their dead squadmate as well as Dr. Yung's prized experiment, apparently free and fully functional. Natsumi had moved forward before the remaining men could react, burying her kunai into the chest of another man and grabbing the two closest to her. A sickening _snap_ reverberated through the room as Natsumi made use of her extra arms and enhanced strength, breaking the necks of the two men she had just grabbed.

Grunt 1 was scared, scratch that, he was downright terrified of the pokegirl in front of him. In the span of thirty seconds she had managed to kill all four of his teammates before they had even managed to release their own pokegirls. He needed to stop her now or he would join his friends in death. "I screw you, Growlie!" He cried, releasing his prized pokegirl.

Natsumi had seen a lot of weird things during her career as a shinobi. She had seen people conjure dragons made of water, she had met talking toads the size of mountains, and had fought teenagers that could transform into giant sand demons. But never in her life did she expect to see a fur covered dog-girl materialize out of an orange sized mechanical ball. Said girl stood a head shorter than her and was covered in red and yellow fur with black stripes in it. A pair of dog ears rested on top of her head and a tail was positioned directly over her ass.

She heard the man yell, "Growlie, use flamethrower," before the doggirl drew in a breath and a torrent of fire burst from her mouth towards Natsumi. _"Shit! Sealless fire jutsu!? How strong is this girl?"_ Natsumi wondered as she jumped out of the way of the fire and onto the wall, running across the room as the dog-girl kept trying to roast her.

Forming her signature hand-sign, Natsumi called the name of her favorite jutsu,** "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Only to double over in pain as soon as she tried to gather enough chakra to use the jutsu, breaking her concentration and falling to the floor in the process. Grunt 1 was quick to capitalize on her moment of weakness, ordering his Growlie to pin down the fallen G-Spliced. The dog-girl charged forward, digging her claws into the G-Splice's side and putting her fanged muzzle dangerously close to Natsumi's throat, ready to tear it out should her master order her to.

Grunt 1 cautiously approached the two pokegirls, pulling out an empty pokeball in order to recapture the escaped G-Spliced. He jumped back as he heard his Growlie give off a pained yelp as she was thrown off her target, who was now covered in a cloak of orange energy. Both Grunt 1 and his Growlie stood rooted in their spots as what felt like an Aura of Menace and a Fear Aura passed through them.

Natsumi had once again summoned her **Initial Chakra Shroud**, throwing off the "Growlie" and burning her in the process. She let loose a bit of her killing intent, paralyzing her opponents and giving her the chance to pull out a handful of shuriken. A flick of her wrist sent the shuriken flying, embedding them in the dog-girl's chest. Natsumi ran up to the dog-girl, punching her square on the nose, breaking it in the process. Natsumi then grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the wall, painfully knocking her out. She spun around, leg lashing out in a roundhouse kick that broke the man's jaw and sent him tumbling onto the ground. She pulled out a second kunai and slit his throat, repeating the process with the dog-girl.

Her chakra shroud dissipated as Natsumi collapsed onto the ground, exhausted beyond all measure. _"Why am I so tired Kurama?"_ She questioned her tenant, feeling more tired than she had in a long time.

**"Simple kit, you managed to use up all of your chakra."** he replied, his voice laced with boredom after the rather short and one-sided fight. **"I needed a lot of chakra to stabilize your DNA from all of the experiments, so I had to use your chakra to help heal your body from the transformations. More so, the flood of so much chakra going through your body for so long has damaged your chakra coils for an indefinite amount of time."**

_"What do you mean by indefinite, Kurama?"_

**"I mean that I don't know how long it'll take to heal the entirety of your chakra system. It could take weeks, if not months or even years. And since I'll be devoting most of my chakra to healing you, you won't be able to draw on much more than a single tail. I suggest you don't use any more chakra than what you would use for a Kawarimi no Jutsu or for tree walking."** Kurama explained, pointing out the damage to her body.

_"Understood Kurama."_ Natsumi thought to her partner, frowning at the fact that she would have to stick only to taijutsu. She turned to the exit, intent on finally escaping her prison.

* * *

_**Gamma Base Entrance (With John, as Natsumi confronts Squad four)**_

Linda's entry had been far more...explosive than what he had expected it to be. The entrance being blown off it's hinges? Sure, he had expected that. The entrance being blown off and exploding in a shower of metal and rock? He really needed to get Linda to calm down and get her to lay off the explosive shots.

Said girl was currently grinning from ear to ear as she took in the smell of hot plasma and molten steel, while his Video Girl shook her head in exasperation, as if this was a common occurrence. He deactivated the shoulder-mounted projector, returning the net-mistress to her life disk, located safely inside his armor.

They had only walked about sixty feet when a group of eight man ran towards them, all wearing the same black uniform with a stylized _TT_ on the front of their shirts. "Linda, take point! Shoot to disable, we need at least one of these Team Trauma flunkies alive for interrogation." John ordered his GunValkyrie, unstrapping his assault rifle as he did so.

"Roger Chief!" Linda responded, tri-barrels firing plasma rounds and taking out two of the eight men in front of her.

"Take out that GunValkyrie!" the Head Grunt yelled, tossing two pokeballs, "Go Lillia! Go Svetlana!" A Kunoichi and Arbust were released from the two pokeballs. His underlings were quick to copy his actions, calling out the name of their respective pokegirls.

"I screw you, Mio!" A Naga, relatively common among the various Teams.

"Come on out, Talia!" A Peekabu, not a girl you'd usually see in criminal organizations, but one he had dealt with before.

"Poison them, Akiko!" A second Naga, how original.

"Shock them to death, Victoria!" A Kitsune, easy enough for Linda to take out.

"Crush them, Bertha!" A Gravelgal, just great. She would have the type advantage over Lidia.

"Dominate them all, Tanya!" A Dominatrix, he should be able to take her out on his own.

John focused his attention on the Kunoichi, Peekabu, and Gravelgal, they would pose the most trouble to him and his team. His armor's built-in pokedex sprung to life, scanning the three girls and displaying their data on his HUD.

* * *

**Scanned Pokegirl:**_ Kunoichi, the Ninja Pokegirl; Lvl: 53_

**Pokegirl Type:** _Normal/Dark_

**Frequency:** _Uncommon to Rare (Ruby League)_

**Strong Vs:** _Dark, Ghost, Psychic_

**Weak Vs:**_ Bug, Fighting_

**Basic Description:** _Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities, as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style._

**Scanned Pokegirl:** _Peekabu, the Electric-Mouse Pokegirl; Lvl: 48_

**Pokegirl Type:** _Electric_

**Frequency:** _Uncommon_

**Strong Vs:**_ Electric, Flying, Steel, Water_

**Weak Vs:**_ Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock_

**Basic Description:** _Many Peekabu take the battlefield with their speed, using hit and run tactics and zapping opponents from a distance relying on their speed to keep them out of harms way. As Peekabu are purely electric types, however, it is wise to refrain from sending them up against ground or rock types, as they have little hope of defeating one without any outside help from TMs or T2s._

**Scanned Pokegirl:** _Gravelgal, the Rock-Solid Pokegirl; Lvl: 55_

**Pokegirl Type:** _Rock_

**Frequency:** _Common_

**Strong Vs:**_ Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock_

**Weak Vs:** _Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water_

**Basic Description:** _A Gravelgal's primary use is in mining. While they have a general Earth Affinity, most Gravelgals also are able to have a vague sense of where concentrations of minerals are when those minerals are present in enough quantities in their bodies. While this usually manifests as shards, or more conventional minerals like those in the sulfate and silicate families, in theory if you feed a Gravelgal enough evolutionary stones they would be able to find an area where the same stones are located. However the imprecise nature of the ability, combined with the value of the stones makes such a use wasteful. They can however, prove useful to mining companies in a dowser-type capacity._

* * *

John and Linda dove for cover as the pokegirls let loose a volley of attacks, hiding inside a corridor that led to what appeared to be the barracks. While Linda retaliated against the approaching pokegirls with Bullet Burst attacks, John had pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing a section of his armor by his shoulderblade to open up. Reaching around, John pulled a small 6 inch disk from the newly revealed storage area and placed it on the ground next to him, the section closing immediately after the disk was removed. The disk was gone in a blue flash, now replaced by his Video Girl, who had manifested herself around her life disk.

Having seen everything that John had while linked to his armor, she moved forward, creating a Static Barrier in front of the Team Trauma pokegirls. Deciding to take advantage of the small reprieve created by her teammate's barrier, Linda retracted her tri-barrels and summoned her artillery cannons, the bulky weapons manifesting onto her shoulders.

"Tana, drop the barrier in 3...2...1!" Linda yelled, her cannons glowing as hot plasma was built up inside them. With a cry of, "Penetrator!" Linda unleashed the built up plasma, an explosion ringing out as the plasma blasts impacted with one of the Naga, incinerating her and those within ten feet of her. The shockwave threw back the remaining three Team Trauma grunts and the Kunoichi into the wall, the others having been incinerated when the plasma exploded.

The three moved forward, being careful to step over the molten slag produced by Linda's Penetrator attack. John spared a glance at the Kunoichi, deliberating on what he should do. On the one hand, Kunoichi were almost seen as citizens in the Ruby League, and were held in high regard by the general populace for everything the species had done for the league. On the other hand, she was working with Team Trauma, had likely participated in a whole slew criminal activities, and it would likely take a level 5 taming cycle in order to stop her criminal behavior. Sighing, John decided giving the girl a quick, painless death was better than wiping her mind and personality. A single shot to the head from his assault rifle and she was dead. He made sure the three grunts were unconscious before binding them with some metal cable, the three of them proceeding farther into the base. They would pick up the three grunts after the base was cleared.

* * *

_**Gamma Base Laboratory (With Squads Two & Three)**_

Artur Vazov and the nine other members of squads two and three had been startled when they found the laboratory in ruins and Dr. Yung unconscious. They were shocked when they then found the Alaka-Wham aiding Yung also unconscious with the tank holding their prized experiment shattered and said experiment nowhere in sight. Artur was damn right terrified when said experiment showed up in the lab and killed his squadmates with a bunch of metal throwing stars eerily similar to the weapons used by Kunoichi. He hadn't even been able to release his pokegirl because she had thrown some sort of knife at him, impaling his hand and knocking his pokeball clear across the room. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die!

Natsumi had seen the other men run back to the lab and knew of the danger they presented to her freedom. To her, it seemed the best thing to do would be for her to kill them before they realized she was free. So with that in mind she followed them, making sure to stay out of site by staying at least twenty feet behind them. When they reached the lab she struck, tossing a few handfuls of shuriken into the men, killing all but one. The last one had tried to use one of those red and white balls to summon another monster girl, but she had nipped that little problem in the bud with a well aimed kunai.

She pulled out another kunai and tossed it, pinning the man to the wall through his throat. She was preparing to kill the unconscious blue haired man when a second explosion rang through the base, sending her to the floor as she lost her balance and landing on her shapely rear. She stood up and once again prepared to kill the man when a piece of lab equipment smashed into the side of her head, glass cutting her scalp and sending her down to her knees. A table was thrown into her next, pinning her to the wall while slowly crushing her, her enhanced toughness the only thing allowing her to survive.

Searching the room, she found the culprit to be a gold skinned girl with a pair of antennae extending from her forehead. Her palms were thrust outwards and she was sweating profusely, apparently under a great amount of strain. Natsumi tried to throw the table off her, struggling to even move one of her four arms. With a start, Natsumi realized that the girl was keeping the table pressed against her with some sort of odd, sealless jutsu eerily reminiscent to a weakened and prolonged version of Nagato's **Shinra Tensei**.

This was the scene John and his team walked in on, a very tired Alaka-Wham pinning an unknown pokegirl to the wall. His pokedex went to work scanning the unknown girl, the results only slightly surprising him.

**Scanned Pokegirl:** _G-Spliced, the Mad Scientist's Experiment Pokegirl; Lvl: 35_

**Type:** _Varies_

**Frequency:**_ Extremely Rare (Individuals of this breed are all unique)_

**Strong Vs:** _Varies_

**Weak Vs:** _Varies_

**Basic Description:** _A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stats tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories: Hybrids, Amalgams, and Abomination. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator._

_"A G-Spliced huh? Can't say I'm totally surprised. Based on the damage to the lab, I'd hazard a guess and say she escaped, knocking the doctor out in the process and killing the others. Based on the weapons stuck in their chests, I'd say she either payed a visit to the armory, or she stole some weapons from one of the grunts."_ John thought to himself leveling his rifle at the oblivious Alaka-Wham.

He pulled the trigger and watched the Alaka-Wham shudder as bullets pierced her body, falling to the ground as a puddle of blood pooled around her. With the psychic pokegirl dead, the G-Spliced pushed the table off of her, leaning against the wall in apparent exhaustion. He approached her slowly and stopped ten feet from her, rifle level with her heart. Behind him, Linda had once again summoned her tri-barrels while his Video Girl channeled her electrical energy into her hands, preparing a thunderbolt should she be needed.

Natsumi had seen what the armored man's weapon could do. She didn't know what he wanted, so she decided to be as non-threatening as she could be. When he didn't attack her, she decided to take the initiative and start a conversation, "So who are you tin-man?" A little brash? Sure. But she never was good at being subtle when it came to asking questions.

He could freely admit that he was surprised when the pokegirl in front of him spoke in a clear, coherent sentence. He had thought that she would be on the verge of turning feral. After all, that's how most pokegirls that Team Trauma kept captured were like. He decided to ignore the tin-man and answer her civilly. "My name is John Masters, soldier of the Ruby League. And you are?" Might as well try and get a little information from her, right?

"Natsumi, genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Genin? By the way you introduced yourself, I'd hazard a guess and say that a 'genin' is some sort of military rank, correct?"

She narrowed her eyes at his statement. What sort of person hadn't heard of the three basic shinobi ranks? Even those in countries with no shinobi had knowledge of the basic ranks and dynamics of their profession. "Yes, genin means low ninja, the starter rank of any prospective shinobi. Speaking of the military, what exactly is the Ruby League?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. What kind of person didn't know what the Ruby League was? If she had been confused on why she was in the Ruby League, he would've have understood. After all, Team Trauma's operations spanned the globe. But to not know one of the larger leagues, and from the way it sounded, to not know what a league was, was simply astounding. He decided to give her the simplest answer he could. "The Ruby League is a large country, composed of part of the pre-sukebe country of Russia."

Russia? Pre-sukebe? Yeah...she wasn't in the Elemental Countries anymore. "So what are you going to do to me? You're clearly not with the men that ran this place." She gave him a pointed look, daring him to make a move against her.

He needed to be careful with his response, he really didn't feel like killing this girl. "You need medical attention. If you'll let me, I'd like to store you in this pokeball until I can get to a pokegirl center where the doctors can examine you. I promise I'll let you out as soon as I get there." He pulled out the pokeball for emphasis, placing it on the floor and kicking it to her. She picked it up and examined it, pressing the button at the center to look inside. He decided to explain the device after seeing her look of confusion. "When you press the button of the ball against yourself, it will transform you into data and store you inside the ball. It's completely harmless and your mind will still be able to function while inside even though your body will be in stasis."

She nodded in understanding at his explanation. Frankly, it sounded similar to what her seal did to Kurama before she opened it, minus siphoning off her energy. "And this is the only way for you to get me to this 'pokegirl center'? There's nothing else you could do?" She knew that she shouldn't be so trusting, but she was tired, out of chakra, and she had seen what his weapon could do. The fact that he was even asking her showed that he didn't appear to have any bad intentions.

"It's the fastest and easiest way for me to transport you there. The only other way would be to go by foot." He replied.

**"Do what he says kit, I don't sense any negative or hostile emotions from him."** Kurama stated in her mind. With a sigh Natsumi relented, tapping the ball and disappearing in a beam of white energy. The ball fell to the ground and shook once...twice...thrice, the button at the center flashing red signifying a successful capture.

John picked up the pokeball and attached it to his belt, returning his GunValkyrie and placing his Video Girl's life disk back inside his armor. He activated his comm system, calling the base in Stalixes City. "I've found the source of the energy spike Hal. It originated from a Team Trauma genetics lab."

"So what were they doing that caused the spike?" Hal questioned. Anything to do with Team Trauma was always bad news.

"I believe it was caused by a G-Spliced they had been creating. She's fully sane and I have her secured in a pokeball for transport. I'm gonna bring her to the center in Shelaya City."

"Roger that. I'll have a full team go through the base as soon as I can. Continue with your plan to go to Shelaya, I'll want a full report once you've reached the city." The radio went dead after that, Hal ending the transmission in order to attend to other matters.

John nodded to himself before leaving the lab, grabbing the three unconscious grunts that he had left behind. It would take him a few hours to reach Shelaya City and he wanted to get there before dark.


	3. Dealing with Pricks and Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The concept of Pokegirls was created by Metroanime. This is an AU story and a crossover between Naruto and Pokegirls. Updates will be slow between work and school, but I'm aiming for a chapter every two weeks.

AN: This is a work of fiction and should _not _be taken seriously in regards to my views on society, women, men, etc. Furthermore, there will be violence, blood, cursing, lemons, and anything else my mind comes up with. If you don't like any of these things then don't read my story and don't complain. Reviews, constructive criticism, and comments are greatly appreciated, but please, no flames.

AN 1: I am _really_ sorry that this chapter took so long! I finished the original chapter two weeks ago, but then decided that certain events didn't make sense and conflicted with some of my future chapters, so I rewrote the entire thing.

AN 2: Unfortunately, I have a huge exam this weekend, so Chapter 4 will probably take three weeks as opposed to the usual two.

Well that's enough announcements for now, read and enjoy!

"Regular Speech"

"_Regular Thinking/Flashback"_

"**Bijū/Higher Beings/Jutsu"**

"_**Bijū/Higher Beings Thinking"**_

"Radio"

"_Telepathy__"_

**Chapter 3: Dealing with Pricks and Escape**

_Username: ******_

_Password: ******_

_Date: 3/10/298 AS_

_Researcher's Log:_

_The similarities between G-051's DNA and the Kunoichi breed DNA are simply astounding! If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that Sukebe created the Kunoichi and her evolutions from G-051's ancestors. Suffice to say, the addition of Kunoichi DNA would be rather redundant. I wonder what would happen if I added Shadowcat DNA? I bet the result would be most interesting._

_End Log 38…_

_**Shelaya City Pokecenter (With Natsumi, 3 Days Later)**_

It was official, Natsumi hated the hospital in this world just like the back home. Bleached white walls, the smell of disinfectants, and the deprivation of her sweet, sweet ramen was just torture. She had been freed from her pokeball two days ago, an action that had been utterly disorientating for her, and had promptly been placed into her hospital room where the doctors, whom all had bright pink hair eerily similar to Sakura's, had performed a myriad of tests on her. No visits from John or his team, no chances to go outside, and all she was allowed to do was lay in bed all day.

Yeah...she hated the hospital. The only thing that made _this _stay even slightly tolerable was that it gave her a chance to practice manipulating her new appendages, mainly her tail and wings. She had found her tail to be prehensile with a range of motion similar to that of her **Chakra Arms**, only incapable of extending indefinitely. Her wings were, surprisingly, far more flexible than she had thought, as she found she could wrap them around her body as a makeshift cloak or fold them against her back to appear as if she were wingless. If only she could go outside and try to fly around, that would really brighten up her day on the whole transformed by a bunch of crazy scientists.

The door to her room opened, one of the pink haired doctors walked in with a clipboard in one hand and red rectangular device in the other. She stopped in front of Natsumi's bed, a light smile adorning her face as she addressed the bored girl. "Well miss, I'm glad to say that we have finished testing you and have the results."

Natsumi cut her off before she could continue, a small frown on her face as she questioned the Sakura look-alike. "And what exactly were you testing me on? You and your clones just threw me in this hospital room and started running all those random tests on me. Speaking of clones, who were those other women that were with you and where are they now?"

The woman's smile didn't diminish in the slightest at Natsumi's brash question. "To answer your questions in order, we were testing you to see what elements and enhancements you possessed, as well as the pokegirl breeds used to create you. The clones, as you put it, were my sisters, fellow Nurse Joy pokegirls. They are currently about running this building, which is a pokecenter not a hospital." The Nurse Joy couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's confused look, the way she tilted her head to the side was just so cute.

"Riiiight. And what exactly is a pokegirl? And are hospitals something else in this world, cuz this place looks like a hospital, smells like a hospital, and the food tastes like hospital food."

"For starters, a pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master," who are called tamers. Some were human females who have undergone a process known as threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by the perverted mage and scientist Jim Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants." She took a deep breath before continuing her explanation. "And a pokecenter is a hospital built specifically to treat pokegirls using advanced technology and to house wondering tamers in need of a temporary residence or to tame their girls."

Natsumi's look of bewilderment had continued to grow as Nurse Joy explained what a pokegirl was. This was one bizarre world. "OK...so what is taming?"

"Sex." was Joy's short and rather blunt answer.

Natsumi's eye started to twitch as she pieced that last little tidbit of information together with the rest that Joy had told her. "So those jackasses turned me into a superpowered sex-slave!?" Natsumi's yell left the Nurse Joy unfazed, she had dealt with plenty of threshold girls before and had seen far worse reactions. Natsumi took a few deep breathes before asking her next question. "You said that pokegirls have an impressive libido. What did those crazy scientists do to me?"

"As I said, all pokegirls have a need to submit to a master. Due to a flaw in our base DNA, we pokegirls have to have sex with another person within a certain time limit or we start to lose our intelligence until we are nothing more than wild animals, a state of mind known as being feral. A girl's libido determines how quickly they will start to go feral. Those with very low libidos need to be tamed every few months, those with low libidos need to be tamed once a month, those with average libidos need to be tamed once every two or three weeks, girls with high libidos need to be tamed at least once a week, but it's better if they are tamed more often than that. Finally, those with extreme libidos need to be tamed once every two to three days, but once everyday is what is recommended. In addition, while a pokegirl can fulfill her need by taming another pokegirl, the effect is only as effective as a taming with a human and is completely ineffective if one of the girls is feral. "

If she wasn't pissed before she was now. The idea that she would lose her intelligence and become a wild animal if she didn't have sex with someone left a foul taste in her mouth. Her killing intent filled the room as she continued to dwell on her thoughts, the Nurse Joy slowly backing away with a nervous smile. Her relief came in the form of a 5'3" man in a dark blue suit and purple tie, with greying hair flared out in a random directions. A lecherous grin formed on his face as he took in Natsumi's body, hidden only by her turquoise hospital gown. His voice was hoarse and irritated Natsumi's sensitive ears when he spoke. "So you're the little G-Spliced that everyone is so interested in? I can certainly see that the descriptions don't match the real thing." He paused as his lecherous gaze focused on Natsumi's impressive bust, his grin widening as he watched them bounce up and down with each breath she took. "The name's Andrei Romanov, head of the House of Romanov, one of the last pure human noble families left, and I'm here to take you into my harem."

The look she gave him would have reduced lesser men to a quivering wreck, but Andrei was oblivious to her attempts to kill him with her gaze. The fact that she didn't want to be with him hit home when he attempted to grope her, believing she would let him as most pokegirls did due to his status as a pureblood noble, only for her to grasp onto his wrist and proceed to slowly increase the pressure, bringing the lecherous man to his knees.

"What made you think I would just surrender to you and become your sex-slave, you lecherous little pig?" Natsumi questioned, the scowl on her face intensifying as she gazed at the shaking man.

"Y-you can't do this to me!" He stuttered, he was pretty sure his wrist was going to break if she applied anymore pressure.

"Can't I? What can you do to stop me?" she asked, her voice slipping an octave lower and becoming more sultry as she increased the force of her grip, sadistic delight dancing in her eyes at the pain she was causing him.

"T-this!" At that, he pulled a pokeball from his suit pocket and pressed the center button. A red beam shot out, engulfing Natsumi in it's crimson glow and sealing her away inside the device. He handed the ball to the Nurse Joy who had yet to leave the room, ordering her to send Natsumi through a level three taming cycle and to give him some painkillers for his injured wrist. She gave him a nervous "Yes sir," before quickly leaving the room, pity forming in the pit of her stomach for the life Natsumi would have once Andrei owned her. She entertained the idea of giving the (mostly) blonde girl a lower cycle before dismissing those thoughts, Andrei would make her life hell if she disobeyed his orders as he was rather influential in this area of the Ruby League.

Andrei sighed as they painkillers worked their magic, lessening the pain in his wrist as he waited for the Nurse Joy to bring him his new pokegirl. His thoughts wandered off to said girl, and he couldn't help but wonder if purchasing the girl from the Megami in charge of the center was worth it. He had payed quite a pretty penny for the technically illegal transaction, as she was supposed to be protected property of the government, but the Celestial pokewoman had been quite pleased to be rid of the rare G-Spliced. And the extra 80,000 SLC he had paid for a spare pokedex with all the data the league had recovered from Team Trauma had definitely been worth it. She would be his rarest girl yet, a totally unique individual and type that he could use to further his status among the other family heads. His thoughts were interrupted as the Nurse Joy returned with his pokegirl and handed him the pokeball before scurrying out of the room.

He tossed the pokeball into the air, releasing her in a flash of red light. She stood before him in daze, shoulders slack and glassy eyes, a lecherous grin forming on Andrei's face at the weakened state of the once defiant girl. His hands reached for her impressive breasts once again, planning to get a feel for them before disrobing the dazed girl. Imagine his surprise when she snapped into action, two hands wrapped around his throat while the other two held his arms to the side, preventing him from pulling out any other pokeballs he may have had.

He tried mustering a scream only for it to die down as she constricted his windpipe, preventing him from even making a peep. He looked into her eyes, noting a sick form of pleasure dancing about within them as she looked down into his fear filled eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk." she said, clicking her tongue. "You really shouldn't have done that little man. Before, I would've just knocked you out nice and quick for trying to feel me up. But I don't like it when someone tries to mess with my mind. Anything to say to try and change my mind?" The tone of her voice made it rather clear she didn't plan on sparing him, but she slackened her grip anyway, allowing him to speak up.

"Why didn't the taming cycle affect you!?" He gasped, more than a little frightened that the cycle was ineffective against her.

"I've had an immunity to psychic probes and conditioning since I was a child. Your little machine just wasn't strong enough to break my mental barriers." she commented nonchalantly, sending a mental thank you to Kurama for the help in blocking out the taming machine. Truth be told, if it weren't for Kurama the machine would have easily overcome her barriers. After all, they had been designed to affect even the most powerful of psychic and dark type pokegirls, not that Natsumi knew that.

The smile on her face widened as she watched him struggle in a vain attempt to escape his fate. Within a few moments his struggling had ceased and he lay slack in her grip, the smile on her face gone as Natsumi's brief moment of sadism ended. She dropped the body and went to the door, ensuring it was locked before she began searching Andrei's corpse. The only items of interest she found were two of the rectangular devices, one was a bright red while the other was black. She believed the red one was called a pokedex, while the other appeared to be some sort of datapad. She also found her pokeball, and a simple gold necklace with a light pink crystal pendant. Oddly enough, the crystal had a faint gold pentagram at the center and glowed with a crimson aura whenever she touched it.

She placed the necklace around her neck, a good replacement for the Shodai's destroyed necklace, and opened the red device. She brushed her hand against the side of the device, the top flipping open to reveal the device's screen. Below the screen were several buttons and below them was a circular touchpad with a button at the center. Flanking the pad were four buttons, the "" and "" buttons on the left and the "" and "" buttons on the right.

Pressing one of the buttons above the touchpad brought up a wealth of information about Andrei. Apparently these pokedexes functioned as ID cards in this world.

Name: Andrei Romanov

Age: 52

Place of Registration: Shelaya City

Residence: Stalixes City

Region: Ruby League

Status: Retired (Guardian)

Security Clearance: C

Tamer License: Y

Master License: Tamer N

Researcher License: N

Watcher License: N

Breeder License: N

SLC: 125,000

-Active Harem-

NA

The information wasn't particularly helpful for her, but at least she had Andrei's ID. She grabbed the second device, turning the device on through trial and error.

She started fiddling with the device, pressing random buttons and rotating the touchpad in an attempt to bring up a keyboard to input her information. At some point in messing with the device she had managed to open one of the many files stored in the device. It chimed a soft _beep_ and Natsumi, muttered a soft, "Woah," as the device displayed a wealth of information about her. She followed the device's prompts, fully expanding the information that had been brought up, her jaw falling closer and closer to the floor as she read the full extent of what had been done to her.

_**Name: **__Experiment G-051 (Natsumi Uzumaki)_

_**Pokegirl: **__Hybrid G-Spliced, the Celestial Killer Pokegirl Lvl: 15_

_**Pokegirl Type: **__Near Human _

_**Element: **__Magic/Bug/Poison/Psychic/Flying/Dark/Steel (Infernal)_

_**Frequency: **__Extremely Rare (Unique)_

_**Diet: **__Unknown, assumed human style foods_

_**Role: **__Infernal Weapon, Celestial Killer, Mass Murder, Drone Controller_

_**Libido: **__Assumed to be Average - High_

_**Strong Vs: **__Bug, Plant, Poison, Magic, Normal, Psychic, Steel, Weak Willed_

_**Weak Vs: **__Fire, Flying, Rock, Dragon, Electric, Sonic Attacks_

_**Attacks: **__(All attacks are assumed, multiple others are theorized) __Snake Tongue, Sting, Double Sting, Triple Sting, Quadsting, Royal Honey, Petrification Gaze, Summon Chains, Chain Whip, Chain Smash, Slash, Tackle, _

_**Enhancements: **__(Again, all enhancements are assumed) __Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x20), Darkvision, Enhanced Speed (x10), Retractable arm-blades in Forearms, Arsenal of Venoms in Forearm Blades, Longevity, Constant Ashen Wings, Flexibility, Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x9), Enhanced Sight (x3), Aura Sight, Enhanced Toughness (x6), Enhanced Durability (x19), Wings, Multiple Arms (x4), High Feral Intelligence, Hive Mind (Queen) _

_**Description: **__ A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stats tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories: Hybrids, Amalgams, and Abomination. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator._

_Their history begins around since 8 years before Sukebe's death. Since then they varied from mighty warriors to playful pets, many made illegally via genetic experimentation. And with a nigh limitless combination, thanks to the number of Pokégirl breeds, we've still yet to see how many combinations there really are._

_Around the world there's people whom specialize in the study, capture, and care of G-Spliced, known as 'Splicers'. Contrary to what their name suggests, they don't create them. Though they may know how it's done. And among them, there's two G-Spliced that remain famous, the Legendary Sisters, Bastit, and Sexmet. The first G-Splices in history. They walk the thin line between Hybrids and Amalgams, though something extra may have been used in their creation._

_Their creation gave rise to what we now know as the G-Spliced, Pokégirls fused by either genetic experimentation, magic, or through the infamous 'G-Stylus'._

_G-spliced usually come in three different types, each with their own uniqueness and oddities. Though it should be noted that a vast majority of G-spliced are Sterile, some from all forms have been found to be able to breed. Nonetheless they're considered to still be G-Spliced._

_Dr. Yung's notes: G-051 has proved to be an incredible test subject with her advanced regeneration. I had originally meant to use Sword Dancer and Elf DNA as opposed to Buzzqueen and Dark Lady DNA, but my superiors overruled me on the matter. Nevertheless, I can't help but agree with their beliefs that the Dark Lady DNA would be more appropriate for a weapon meant to kill those meddling Celestial pokegirls. As of 6/23/299, G-051's DNA contains elements from the Buzzqueen, Dark Lady, Shadowcat, Killerbreast, Succubus, Mistress, and Jokette breeds, as well as a small portion of her original DNA. The infusion of so many different species and types into her has made the outcome shaky at best and I've noted several enhancements have cancelled each other out. She'll likely have problems controlling her powers once she's properly conditioned, but that's her masters problem, not mine._

_**Evolves: **__Unknown_

_**Evolves From: **__None_

Natsumi had to reread the description about her twice just to make sure she hadn't been imagining things. _"Well Shit,"_ She thought to herself, not really sure how to feel after reading about all the enhancements she had been given. Her confusion at the situation mounted after looking up and reading about the various breeds whose DNA now resided within her own.

"_Tell me if I've gotten this right Kurama. At some point during our fight with Obito-teme we were teleported to an alternate Earth, knocked unconscious, and found by a highly organized band of killers, kidnappers, and all around criminals. Said criminals then decided it would be fun to transform me into a biological weapon of mass destruction meant to kill the girls who go around helping and saving the innocent. Worse, the DNA used was of several girls known for being sadistic and slightly insane, whom enjoyed playing with severed limbs just for the hell of it. And to top everything off, if I don't get fucked every week or so, I'm gonna lose my mind and start acting like a wild animal. Did I miss anything?" _She asked her companion, the absurdity of everything she had learnt that day hitting her like brick wall.

"**You forgot about the part where you're expected to be fully subservient to a human master and do whatever he or she says. Heh, kinda reminds me of my situation for the last century, minus being a sex slave." **Kurama commented, humor in his voice at the irony of the situation. Not that he drew amusement from his partner having to have sex to stay herself and needing to avoid the humans of this world to stay free. He would never find any of that funny.

She gave him her best mental deadpan, silently promising to get back at him later. But first, she had to get out of here and find some clothes. She went back to Andrei's body, stuffing it under the bed after searching it one more time. She sealed the two devices and pokeball into her wrist seal and lept out the window, the cold night air sending shivers up her spine and causing goosebumps to form. It was much colder in this country than in Hi no Kuni, her breath visible despite the fact that it should only be mid-September. Now that she thought about it, she was far colder than she should've been, even if she was just in her turquoise hospital gown. Maybe it was because she was part Bug type?

She spent the better part of two hours navigating the immense city in search of a clothing store, avoiding several pokegirls whom were all dressed like kunoichi. When she had finally managed to find one she was less than pleased. None of the women's clothing was practical for anything other than being a huge turn on! Flimsy fabrics, fishnet stockings, thigh high heels, not a thing that would last more than one fight.

She eventually settled on a black floor length collared robe with four long sleeves attached to it, clearly meant for multiple armed girls like herself. The robe had an open collar neckline, revealing her cleavage and midriff. A slate gray sash held the robe together. Her wings were folded against her back, the only indication of them being slight bulges in her robe. A pair of dark blue leather jeans with a hole cut out for her tail and combat boots topped of the outfit.

Natsumi smiled to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she rather liked her new outfit, although it could use a bit of orange. She went around the store one more time, sealing away anything that looked like it could fit her, getting a total of four spare outfits. Not as much as she would've liked, but her unique build made it rather difficult to fit into regular clothes.

She left as quietly as she came, a ghost to those few who caught a glimpse of her running across the rooftops. She reached the outskirts of the the city in under ten minutes, stopping to survey the land outside of the city. She was off in the blink of an eye once again, disappearing into the famous "Green Sea," the beginning of her next and greatest adventure.

_**Unknown Location**_

Coal colored eyes scanned through the latest news article, amusement shining in the normally cold and calculative orbs. A human murdered by his own pokegirl, simply delightful! She always loved reading of her sisters butchering their human masters. And since the article hadn't mentioned the usual dark evolution, that meant the girl was a breed the league officials didn't want to shine in a negative light. This prompted investigation.

"Tia, I have a task for you." the mysterious woman called out.

A mocha skinned, blonde haired woman materialized from the shadows, kneeling as she faced her mistress.

"What do you need me to do m'lady?" The blonde woman, Tia, asked, her voice holding a tone of cold indifference.

The woman smiled at Tia's response, her hand reaching forward to lightly cup her chin. "I want you to find out everything you can about this little murder and report it back to me."

Tia nodded without hesitation. She was curious as to why her mistress way so interested in this murder, but she would not question it, as it was not her place to do so. She stood and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

The mistress leaned back into her throne, her eyes falling onto the chessboard beside her. Her lips curled into a sinful smirk, an air of satisfaction and malevolence engulfing the room. "All the pieces are falling into place." Insane laughter echoed throughout the area, sending shivers up the spines of all who could hear her.

Announcement Time!

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know Natsumi may seem overpowered with all of the types and enhancements she has, but remember, she doesn't know how to control anything! As is, she can't even use her own chakra, and has to use Kurama's chakra sparingly, lest she use it all up.

I've got a challenge for everyone: to guess what breeds will be in Natsumi's harem. The challenge will end when I release Chapter 6.

The first person to guess three of the six members gets a shoutout at the beginning of the chapter

The first person to guess four of the six members gets one OC of their own design implemented into the story and a shoutout

And the first person to guess all six members correctly gets a shoutout, two OC's of their own design implemented into the story, and can pitch an idea for the story that I will consider doing so long as I can logically implement it into the story. This includes, but is not limited to, an omake, a filler arc, a lemon you want to see, or anything else you can think of.

Some hints as to what breeds will be in the harem:

1. None of the girls are a water, electric, dragon, or plant type

2. The Ruby League is a **mountainous **and **cold** region. What girls thrive in these conditions?

3. Natsumi is an **Infernal **type, and Celestials do not like Infernals.

4. The cold weather means that there are very few bug types

5. One breed is known for roaming the Ruby and Edo leagues

6. One breed is known for being exceptional assassins

7. Her new DNA has made her a sadist and rather domineering, one breed is known for being fully loyal only after being utterly dominated


End file.
